Des garçons sans
by Wynhilde
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et textes courts sur Albus Severus et Scorpius.
1. Des garçons sans

Je publierai ici divers drabbles et textes courts concernant Albus Severus et Scorpius.

_Des garçons sans_ est la **traduction** de _Boys without_, par **Snarkyscorp**, que je publie bien sûr avec l'accord de son auteur.

**Beta** : Via_ferata

* * *

><p><em><strong>Des garçons sans<strong>_

Ils se rencontrent en silence, entre les cours, dans des placards, les cœurs qui battent, les bouches qui sourient, les mains qui caressent, les cœurs qui cherchent. Ils regardent à travers les ombres, courent vers les espaces sombres et solitaires, écharpent de petits bouts de lumière à l'obscurité. Ils sont des créatures voraces, des garçons sans entraves ni hésitations, sans limites ni obligations, des amants sans règles à l'exception d'une – être entièrement absorbés dans la poursuite passionnée de ces moments.

Comme le tonnerre sont leurs pas quand ils se poursuivent l'un l'autre dans les couloirs anciens et déserts comme l'éclair sont leur caresses – aigües, électrifiées et brutes. La poursuite est le jeu ils en sont tous les deux vainqueurs lorsque leurs mains se touchent pour la première fois, quand Albus se fait plaquer contre le mur dans une défaite consentie, quand les mains de Scorpius remontent le long de ses robes, descendent dans son pantalon, se perdent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau.

Ces moments sont un secret entre eux. Sans intrusion du désir adolescent, futile, inconstant, d'étendre les flammes. Le secret est la chose qui les lie, qui fait brûler leur peau lorsqu'ils ne peuvent se toucher, lorsqu'ils sont assis loin de l'autre en Potions et qu'ils sourient parce qu'ils savent et que personne d'autre ne saura jamais.

La première fois que c'est arrivé, Scorpius a gardé leurs bouches collées si longtemps que les lèvres d'Albus sont restées gercées une semaine. Maintenant, ils s'embrassent avec attention, faisant compter chaque coup de langue, de lèvre, de dent mesurant les moments entre les vides, cherchant la plénitude désespérément.

Ils sont des garçons sans choses pour interférer. Ils sont des guerriers sur le chemin de la rédemption. Ils sont des meilleurs amis avec entre eux d'infinis chuchotements, séparés seulement par leurs maisons et les jugements inconnus de mondes en-deçà d'eux. Ils s'aventurent comme des pirates, comme des rois, comme des garçons sans limitations.

C'est Noël quand Albus dit qu'il s'en fiche que ce soit un secret et quand Scorpius hausse les épaules et dit des choses courageuses comme _quoi qu'il arrive, on fera avec_ et ils partagent des baisers tendres sous le gui et crient en direction des pelouses désertes de Poudlard.

Leurs mains sont entrelacées quand le soleil se lève et ils sont assis en haut de la tour d'Astronomie car personne n'est là pour leur dire de ne pas le faire, et ils sont amoureux et c'est le premier de nombreux Joyeux Noël à venir.


	2. Presque je t'aime

Ce texte est la traduction de _Almost I love you_, par Literayspell, que je publie bien sûr avec la permission de son auteur.

_**Presque je t'aime**_

— Mais je l'ai dit…

Albus grimaça devant le ton plaintif de sa propre voix.

— Ca ne compte pas.

Scorpius regardait par la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Il neigeait.

— Qu'est-ce qui compte alors ? Est-ce que je compte ? Où est-ce que tu me mets dans ta liste de priorités ?

Albus savait qu'il était pathétique. Il détestait ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter. C'était si dur que ça de dire ces mots ? Des mots qu'on échangeait comme on passait le sel lorsque Tante Hermione cuisinait. C'était si _facile _pour Albus de les dire…

Aussi, parce qu'ils étaient tout le contraire l'un de l'autre, il était impossible pour Scorpius de le dire.

— Tu sais que oui.

Scorpius avait l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs devant l'insinuation que ce n'était pas important pour lui.

— Comment je le sais ? Comment je peux savoir ?

— Oh, tu sais quoi ? Fous-moi la paix, d'accord.

— Ca ne va pas être aussi facile cette fois-ci ! cria Albus. Dis-moi ! Ou bien je…

Scorpius quitta son perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa colère lui donnait un air menaçant et Albus recula un peu sur le lit.

— Ou bien tu quoi ? hein ? Tu me quitteras ?

Scorpius leva les mains.

— Fais-le. Je m'attends à ce que tu le fasses depuis des _années_. Et on sait tous les deux que j'ai toujours raison.

Albus se leva et prit les poignets de Scorpius dans ses mains. Il avait touché ces poignets des centaines de fois – quand la grand-mère de Scorpius s'était éteinte, quand ils avaient fait leur coming-out devant leurs parents, quand Scorpius s'abandonnait et criait sous lui – mais ils n'avaient jamais paru si… éphémères.

— Je te regarde, murmura Scorpius après quelque temps, en fixant les mains plus sombres que les siennes qui le tenaient. Quand tu dors.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que oui ! Je… tu sais. Ce que tu as dit. C'est juste… j'y _arrive_ pas. C'est pas aussi simple pour moi de le dire.

— Mais tu le ressens ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

— Alors…

Albus soupira et puis sourit.

— Alors c'est suffisant.


	3. Verts et jolis

**Note** : Ce texte est la traduction de Green and pretty, par SmallGardens/Bryoneybrynn que je traduis avec la permission de son auteur.

**Disclaimer** : ceci est une oeuvre de fanfiction. Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ses éditeurs et les studios de cinéma associés. Aucun bénéfice n'est tiré de ce travail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verts et jolis<strong>_

Les yeux d'Albus Potter étaient verts et jolis. Très, très verts, et très, très jolis.

Ce fut la première chose que Scorpius remarqua chez lui. Pas la touffe indomptée de cheveux noirs, pas le visage qui était si semblable à un autre visage, si célèbre, pas le petit sourire timide. Il remarqua toutes ces choses, mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Si tard que c'en était gênant.

Son père serait horrifié, évidemment. Non seulement son fils, _son fils unique_, avait remarqué les yeux d'un _Potter_, mais en plus, ledit fils était si complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait que les seuls mots que son cerveau en surchauffe pouvait produire étaient « verts » et « jolis ». Pas « un vert profond et mystérieux, comme les profondeurs de la mer », pas « un vert intense, lumineux, comme le soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles en été ». Pas même « émeraude » ou « jade » ou « malachite ». Juste verts. Et jolis.

Mais ils étaient verts et jolis, et avant que le Poudlard Express ne soit arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius sut qu'il était perdu, quels que soient les mots qu'il utilisait.


	4. Fixe

**Note** : Ce texte est la traduction de _Stare_, par Snarkyscorp, que je publie bien sûr avec son autorisation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fixe<strong>_

Scorpius fixe. C'est en train de devenir un problème. Il ne fixe pas simplement les murs ou les plantes ou la nourriture – il fixe les gens. Les _garçons_.

Albus le voit, le prend de façon personnelle.

— Serdaigle est une maison noble et hautaine, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te sentir supérieur à moi, gronde Albus.

Scorpius fixe. Il remarque qu'Albus est joli quand il est en colère. La rougeur sur son visage descend le long de son nez retroussé et constellé de tâches de rousseurs, de ses joues juvéniles, de son cou épais, et probablement de ses larges épaules aussi, si elle poursuit ce chemin. Scorpius aime ça, veut le dire à Albus, mais ne sait pas comment. Scorpius aime regarder il ne maîtrise pas encore le reste.

— Arrête, dit Albus.

— D'accord.

Scorpius fixe les mains d'Albus à la place, observe comment ses poings se crispent, comment les veines ressortent et les articulations blanchissent. Il pense que tout le corps d'Albus doit être dur comme ça, lourd et sourd de tension. Il se demande comment on peut vivre avec tout ça à l'intérieur. Albus est un bouchon à faire sauter, un nœud à dénouer.

— Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit _arrête_ !

Albus avance, les poings les premiers. Scorpius fixe. Le combat est terminé lorsque Scorpius atterrit sur le sol, du sang dégoulinant de sa lèvre fendue et de son nez cassé. Insoucieux de sa mortalité, il essuie le sang, le fixe, note à quel point il est rouge, et lève le visage vers Albus, avec de grands yeux qui ne cillent pas.

— Tu as fini ? demande Scorpius.

Albus a l'air d'avoir avalé un Bubobulbe. Il hésite, détourne le regard, et puis :

— Ouais.

Scorpius a à peine le temps de se relever avant qu'Albus le plaque contre le mur. Ses narines frémissent.

— Pourquoi tu me fixes tout le temps ?

— Je fixe tout le monde.

Mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité, alors il ajoute :

— Tu me plais.


	5. L'étrangeté et le charme

**Note** : Ce texte est la traduction de Strange and Charm, Want and Love, par Bryoneybrynn, que je publie bien sûr avec l'autorisation de son auteur.

Merci à Via d'avoir, comme très souvent, consacré son temps à me relire.

**Disclaimer** : ceci est une oeuvre de fanfiction. Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ses éditeurs et les studios de cinéma associés. Aucun bénéfice n'est tiré de ce travail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'étrangeté et le charme<strong>_

Quelquefois, je veux ce que je ne peux avoir. Quelquefois, je veux, et je me demande ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, je ne prenais pas le ciel pour la terre. Je ne me demandais pas pourquoi l'herbe était exactement de cette nuance de vert ou pourquoi la pression dans ma tête s'inverse comme la marée quand tu approches. Je comprenais que les vides entre les atomes n'étaient pas un danger. Que je ne pouvais pas tomber à travers.

Mais depuis toi, tout est devenu instable. Les liens moléculaires semblent fragiles et arbitraires, les lois physiques qui régissent ce monde pareilles à une machine de Rube Goldberg, dont les morceaux tiennent les uns aux autres avec de la salive et du scotch. Un jour, tu pourrais tomber dans ces vides, ou je pourrais, glisser à travers, disparaître à jamais. Comment pouvais-je m'imaginer que les choses étaient solides – cette pomme, cette table, cette main ? Maintenant je regarde et je ne vois que des trous, des vides, je ne vois que les espaces où les choses sont perdues, pour ne jamais revenir, ne jamais revenir.

Est-ce que ce sera toi ? Est-ce que tu me quitteras, pour disparaître dans la noirceur inconnue, là où l'énergie circule comme des fantômes entre les morceaux vibrants de la théorie ? Est-ce que tu te dissoudras jusqu'à n'être plus rien que des électrons en orbite, rien que des quarks, l'étrangeté et le charme ? Ou bien, si je tends la main vers toi, pour t'arrêter, pour te tenir, est-ce que je découvrirai que tu es solide en fin de compte ? Pas juste des vides, mais de la chair, du sang, de l'os. Pas juste de la théorie, mais du réel.

Est-ce que tu me laisseras te tenir, mon amour ? Presser mes mains et ma bouche et mon corps contre les tiens, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois certain ?


End file.
